Summer Days
by TomorrowNight
Summary: A simple Len and Oliver fanfiction. Len comes across a small homeless boy and takes him in, But with a new face around the house, Is this more then Len Bargained for?. LenxOliverxPiko with a bit of Rin here and there. Yaoi. Lemon. Don't like it don't read. :3.
1. Chaptah won

Chapter 1. Len POV.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, I drowsily looked around. I was in a large field under a tree. I must've fallen asleep or something. The sky was a bright and cloudless. Summer had only just begun and it was a perfect summer's day. I stood up with another small yawn. I didn't have any form of telling time but it seemed sometime late afternoon, if I didn't get home soon my sister Rin would worry. I rolled my eyes and huffed. Not that I cared much of what she thought anyway. With the thought of going home to her I walked a little slower. Soon enough I reached the streets. The sun started setting behind the buildings and the street lights started turning on. The sky was fading into that soft kind of orange that made you want to sit down and watch it for hours. I yawned again this time out of boredom. Why was walk from home to the fields so long? Why did I have to be born so far in town anyway.

The streets were empty. Only a few people passed me by. The sky was now dark, the streets dimly lit by the street lights. The walk home becoming tedious, I'd already been walking for over an hour. My mind was literally blank. There was nothing to think about. My life was a dull empty void, Filled only by my sister who did nothing but annoy me. Maybe it's just the fact she was better than me in every way. I frowned and looked and the ground shaking the vile thought from my brain by distracting myself with the dim streets around me.

I turned down an ally in attempt to shorten the walk home. Maybe I could distract myself with some music, or the internet, or whatever else when I got home. I took a few steps down the alley and stopped in my tracks at the sight of a young boy – Maybe my age – Sitting with his back against the cold brick wall of the ally, His knee's against his chest. He obviously heard my footsteps and turned towards me. He yelped and fell backwards, banging his head against the ground with a thud, earning another cry from him. He had some kind of sailor outfit on, A few bandages on different parts of his body and over one eye. Wavy blond locks sticking out from under his sailor hat, I inwardly smirked. He lifted his hands and put them over the spot where he had hit his head, Closing his eyes and rolling around on the ground. I blinked and tried to think of something to say.  
"Eh, are you ok..?" I blinked. Man that sounded lame.  
He sat up opening his eye, small tears forming at the corner.  
"I-I'm fine." He said looking down with a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked back up quickly.  
"You just frightened me that's all." He had bright golden eye and one of the cutest accents I've ever heard, but I couldn't my finger on what it was. He awkwardly fidgeted under my gaze. I then realized I'd forgotten to reply.  
"What are you doing sitting in an alley way?" My voice so was emotionless, what is wrong with me today. He looked to the side awkwardly rubbing the back of his head then looked down again.  
"I don't have anywhere else to go really." I wondered what kind of interesting life he'd been living before this.  
"I'm Len. You shouldn't sit in alley ways. They're dangerous." I blinked again and made a puzzled expression.  
"I'm Oliver. Like I said I don't really have anywhere else to go.." He sighed.  
I was going to regret this later. He looked harmless enough.  
"You should stay with me for tonight. The streets are dangerous."  
His eyes widened and he smiled slightly.  
"A-Are you sure that's alright?"  
"Yes." He stood up and walked over to me hugging me. I flinched back and a deep red blush formed on my face. The top of his head only reached my chin. He pulled back and turned around.  
"James?" He called out and paused. He then whistled gently and a small bird – An American Goldfinch? Where did he even get that from – flew out and landed on his shoulder. Without a word I started walking past him down the alley.  
"Are you coming."  
"Actually it's a dead end down there"  
"I…I-I knew that." Another deep blush formed on my face. I turned around and started walking in the other direction.

After another 30 minutes of walking we arrived at the front of my apartment. I opened the door and walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor where I lived. I turned around looked at the blonde boy with the bird on his shoulder and wondered how my sister would react knowing I brought in a stranger from the streets, Maybe her reaction was half the reason I'd brought him. I went to open the door when a thought crossed my mind. What if she takes a liking to him? What if even worse he takes a liking to her? I felt my heart sink. I opened the door and we walked into the living room of my home. The walls were white with orange carpet. Most of the furniture was modern. All the money I had currently was mainly from my parents. I realised the rooms were quiet and missing the smell of her orange scented perfume.  
"Rin!?" I called out but no answer came. She must be out with her friends. _  
So much for worrying about me._

I looked t the clock on the wall to find It was around 7:30pm.  
"Rin?" A small shy voice questioned from behind me. I turned around to look down at him.  
"My sister, She must be out."  
"Oh..."  
I paused for a second looking over the stranger I'd just bought into my home. He didn't seem like any kind of threat.  
"Are you hungry?" I thought back to the alley wondering how long he has been on the streets. He didn't look like he had much on him.  
"Y-Yes." His voice was small. A very faint blush crawled onto his cheeks. He was kind of cute I really couldn't deny myself that. I turned and walked over the kitchen. We didn't have much. I needed to go shopping, but I'm pretty lazy. I decided a simple sandwich would suffice.

I sat there across from him at the table as he ate his sandwich. Every now and then he'd tear a bit off and feed it to the bird that sat on his shoulder. One of his eyes has a bandage over it. I was curious as to what was underneath. He had a bandage on his ankle as well; it was pretty easy to spot considering he didn't have shoes to match the pretty little sailor uniform of his. I assumed there was more bandages under his clothes. Not that I could see them considering all the layers of clothes he had on. My thoughts wondered in directions they probably shouldn't, wondering what he'd be like without any clothes.  
"You must like ham." I said trying to knock my train of thought of its tracks. He stopped eating and pulled a piece of bread up to look at the contents of his sandwich.  
"This is ham?" He looked up at me with a completely serious expression.  
"You've… Never had ham?" I blinked.  
"No" I had to hold back laughter. Instead I grinned and rested my head on my hands at the table and continued to watch him inspect the ham.

After eating I sat down and watched the TV while he showered. I gave him one of my shirts and a pair of boxers to sleep in while I washed his sailor uniform. He left his clothes outside the bathroom door and I put them in the laundry, I'd probably get Rin to do the washing anyway. She was the female. I turned to look at the bird who was sitting next to me on the couch. Shouldn't it be in a cage or something?

I heard the bathroom door open and a small blonde boy walked over to me. He stood a few steps away stopped to look at me.  
"Len, the clothes you gave me are a little big." He lifted his arms. The white T-shirt I'd given him went down to his knee's the end of the dark blue boxers poked out from underneath the shirt.  
"Sorry" I said looking him over. He was small and pale. He still had the bandages on. One on his eye, His ankle, His knee, And one on his left arm from his wrist to his elbow.  
"It's fine, thank you for everything. You really didn't have to do all this." He said with a small voice, looking at the carpet.  
"That alley didn't look to safe. And you don't look to street wise." He blushed at my words. He walked over and sat down next to me. The bird had obviously flown off to who knows where considering it was now nowhere to be seen. I continued looking at him as he played with the bandage on his arm.

After a few minutes of watching TV I felt something on my shoulder. Oliver was resting his head on my shoulder. His breathing evened out and his hands slumped to either side of him.…  
He'd fallen asleep. I felt the heat rush to my face. He was asleep on my shoulder. I put his head on the couch and went to fetch a pillow and a blanket. It was then I heard footsteps and high-pitched giggling at the door. Maybe it would be best if he slept In my room. I picked him up in my arms, He was surprisingly light. The door opened and Rin stumbled in, Turning and saying goodbye to her friend with blue hair. He looked around 20. She was only 15 she should hang around people her own age. I shook my head and turned and walked to my room. I left the lights off and placed him under the covers of my bed, Gently placing his head on the pillow. He rolled over and put his knees to his chest. I left the room shutting the door behind me as gently and quietly as possible.  
"Leeeeen-chan I missed you~" I turned around at the sound of my name. I was face to face with Rin. I cringed at the smell of alcohol.  
"You've been drinking."  
"mmmmm Naaah Not really eheh" She made a funny face and stumbled forward in attempt to hug me.  
"Don't touch me. And try to be quiet. We have a guest sleeping in my room." I frowned and pushed past her walking back the lounge. She was wearing some slutty yellow dress and absolutely reeked of alcohol.  
"A-A guessst? HAsss Len-chan got a girrrrrl over?" She stumbled over to me. I felt myself blush slightly. I never considered myself gay.. I mean I was attracted to girls and guys. I guess nobody knew about the guy part.  
"Go to bed Rin." I said with eyes closed. To be honest this was the second time I'd ever seen her drunk. Ever since she had started hanging out with these friends of hers that were so much older than she was. If she wanted to ruin her life like that I couldn't care less. I felt her sit down next to me I turned to look at her and she was passed out. I was not carrying her to her room. Nor was I sleeping in it. I got up and walked over to my room, slowly opening and closing the door behind me. I turned on the light and looked over my room. It was large with white walls and orange carpet. On one side of the room I had a large white desk with my computer and recording equipment. Both of which were very expensive. And on the other side I had a double bed which currently had a small blond boy sleeping in it. He sat up and looked at me rubbing his eye. So much for sleeping.  
"Len..?" His voice was creaky from sleep.  
"You fell asleep on the lounge. I brought you in here. My sister just got home." I sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm still tired.." He yawned. I blinked.  
"Sleep."  
"But where will you sleep?"  
"The bed is big, we can share." He blushed a deep red and looked down.  
"A-Are you s-sure..?"  
"Yes." I crawled into the bed next to him on the side closest to the wall. I was tired to say the least. I had a stranger I'd met only a few hours ago on the streets sleeping next to me in my bed. I laid down facing the wall. I felt him lay down also.  
"Goodnight L-Len. Thanks again for everything" His voice was very quiet and soft, soothing almost.  
"Goodnight."

* * *

Thanks for readingg~ Please review, I'll update ASAP. Promise~ 3


	2. Chapatah too

Ok so. Enjoy I guess. I'll try to update weekly.

* * *

I rolled over and opened my eyes slowly, bringing myself face to face with the small young blonde boy I'd invited to stay with us. The events of last night came back to me. Oliver. He was still asleep and I didn't want to disturb him as I got up from the bed and left the room, so I did it as silently as possible. I stood in the hallway for a moment after closing the door behind me and considered what to do next. I decided to shower and then cook breakfast for Rin and Oliver. I assumed Rin was still sleeping in her room and probably wouldn't be awake for a while.

The warm water of the shower was relaxing as it ran through my hair and down my pale body. I washed my hair and my body taking longer than needed to so I could think things over. My twin sister Rin was beginning to be beyond hard to deal with. Ever since our parents had died last year things had been hard for both of us. A family friend had let us stay with them at the time but they fell ill not long after. After passing away the apartment had been left to the both of us. Our birthday was 2 months from now and we would turn 16.  
I tried as hard as I could to look after Rin but she just wouldn't listen to me and after she turns 16 I won't be able to say much anyway. She stopped attending school not long ago and started hanging with a different crowd of people, I didn't know them well but I didn't need to know they weren't any good for here. She was very smart and a very talented singer but lately she had begun throwing her life away. She had always had a way with people, even when she did attend school she had a lot of friends there. Most of them hated me and she'd never stick up for me when they said nasty thing aimed at me, but I didn't mind.  
It was only since she started pushing me away from her and insulting me that I decided she was annoying. All she had done recently was insult me and push me further away from her then I already was. She went out every day while I sat at home or on the odd occasion in the fields just outside of the city. But I only ever went there when I could find the motivation to walk such a long way.  
I had only ever had one friend, all my life a single boy who had stuck by me. A boy named Pico who was my age, and even though we rarely saw each other, I knew I could always trust him and that he would be there for me in pretty much any situation. We'd known each other since we were 5. I smiled at the all the memories that came flooding back with his name. All the times he stuck up for me, all the kind things he'd done for me, and all the good times we'd had together. And then there was the one stage where I even thought that I loved him. I confessed to him around 6 months ago and he turned me down. We agreed to pretend it had never happened, which at the time hurt me worse than anything else had. But I didn't want to think about that now, or ever again. Maybe I should invite him around soon; I was starting to miss him.

I turned off the shower and stepped out into the bathroom, drying my hair and body then wrapping the towel around my lower half. I walked into the lounge room and looked around to see if anyway had awoken and come out here yet. The house was still silent so I guess they were still sleeping. I went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for the others when they woke up. It was already 10am.

I'd already set the table and changed into my clothes for the day when I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I turned around to see a sleepy Rin rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"Len, Where's the painkillers? I have the worst headache."  
"Bathroom." She instantly walked back in the other direction. I put the last of the pancakes onto a plate. After a year of cooking for Rin and I, My cooking had improved significantly. I put the plate of pancakes on the table and went to wake up Oliver for breakfast.

I opened the door to my room and turned on the lights, walking over cautiously to the side of the bed where I stopped and looked down at him. I wasn't exactly sure how to wake him gently.  
"Oliver." I said softly waiting for any kind of response from him, but none came. I reached down and gently pushed his shoulder. He stirred a tiny bit then rolled over closer to the wall and went back to his silent slumber. I crawled onto the bed and over to him on all fours and tugged at his shirt with my hand. He opened his eye that wasn't covered by a bandage and looked up at me.  
"eh.. Good morning.." His words were quiet and slow as he turned over to look at the roof.  
"Breakfast is ready, You should get up now."  
"Breakfast?" He chirped sitting straight up coming face to face with me. I blinked and looked at him.  
"Yeah I made pancakes for all three of us."  
"I am fairly hungry."  
He looked back at me and smiled gently.  
I got up and walked back out the kitchen table where Rin had already sat down, Head on one hand eating slowly. She looked at me and then at Oliver. The second she saw Oliver the food on her fork stopped halfway to her mouth as she studied the blonde boy.  
"Who's that?" she questioned with a blank expression and monotone voice.  
"Oliver, He stayed last night. You don't remember huh?" I smirked looking down at her. She blinked.  
"No..I can't remember last night at all." She whined, cringing and rubbing her temples.  
"That's what happens when you go out drinking." I sat down at the table pulling out the chair next to me not giving her another look. Oliver quietly sat down and looked at his surroundings and then at the food.  
"Eat as much as you want, Most of it usually goes to waste anyway." I said putting a forkful into my mouth.

For a short while we ate in silence, Most of it occupied by Rins intent gaze that seemed to be locked onto Oliver filling the room with an awkward atmosphere. After a few minutes she turned towards me sharply.  
"How do you guys know each other?" She asked harshly, turning back to lock her gaze on Oliver once again.  
"He was in the alley way on the way home from the fields yesterday. I thought he should stay for a night." Oliver blushed slightly, Rins gaze moving over to me again.  
"You invited some kid of the streets into my home?! I thought you'd know better Len." She said raising her voice slightly.  
"Last time I checked, we both lived here. Not to mention you aren't even here half the time, Nor do you help with looking after anything or yourself. Besides does he really look like he means us any harm, Rin. He's just some poor kid without a home." We both turned to stare over at him as he looked down blushing, pushing food around his plate.  
"We shouldn't talk about him like he isn't here, it's rude." I said as I returned to eating, trying to conceal a smile. I thought about letting him staying a while longer, this reaction of hers was priceless.  
"I-I I really don't m-mean any harm..I'm v-very thankful that you let me stay here.." Oliver said almost in a whisper still looking down.  
"I'm sorry, Len of all people should know that not every person is trustworthy. I'm Rin by the way, Stay as long as you'd like" Her words were soft and kind but her expression was solid and eyes not moving from the food on her plate. Oliver was clueless and smiled brightly touched by the kind words anyway.  
"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Rin" He said with another bright smile. Without a reply to him or change in expression Rin got up and brushed herself off.  
"I'm going out Len, I need to get changed and leave or I'll be late, Cya later." She called out behind her as she walked into her room shutting the door behind her.  
I collected the plates and set them in the sink. Oliver was still sitting at the table, watching me with the eye that wasn't hidden by a bandage.  
"What did you want to do?" I asked turning towards him, I was clueless on what we should do now. Who was I kidding I can't entertain guests.  
"Uhm.. I'm not sure.. It's not like I have anything to do really." I watched him carefully as he sat there swinging his legs back and forth, still wearing my oversized shirt and boxers. I wondered where the hell that bird of his had flown off to. If it had made a mess anywhere in this apartment I'd probably catch it and cook it for dinner.  
I remembered that I had to finish the song I was working on by the end of today so I could send it off the company I was trying to get sponsored by. With a sponsor maybe Rin and I could have some kind of singing career. I never thought that I was any good but Rin said otherwise, even I that was a while ago. Pico always seemed to think I'd be a talented musician of sorts.  
"I have to finish some music things on my computer, It's really important." He furrowed his eyebrows  
"You make music?" He asked tilting his head like a child.  
"Sometimes."  
"You must be pretty talented.." Oliver stated looking away  
"I don't think so. It's just a side hobby of mine, one of the only things that seem to make me happy these days." I replied quietly looking down at the dishes I'd just cleaned. I heard the front door close, I assumed it was Rin leaving to do whatever it was she was doing today.. Maybe I should go out today as well.  
"did you want to go out for lunch today? I'll pay" I asked turning back to Oliver before he could comment on what I had said.  
"Well, I'll come I guess.. I don't have any money but if you really are sure you can pay and stuffs then it sounds delightful" He cheered with another one of his bright smiles.  
"Sure. We'll go later, It's only 10.. 12 sounds good." I said looking at the clock that was on the kitchen wall.  
"Until then can you help me with my song?" I was kind of stuck at the moment editing it and didn't know what he'd do in the meantime anyway.  
I yawned as saved the song to my computer. A good three hours of working on it with the help from Oliver. To my surprise he was very helpful. I had convinced Rin to sing her part for the song a few days ago and did mine last week. It was about 1:15pm, still time for a late lunch.  
"I'll let you borrow some clothes for lunch. Maybe we can buy you some stuff while where out, since you'll be staying here a while." He sat up from the bed and looked at me wide eyed.  
"I can stay a little longer?" He asked cautiously  
"As long as needed." I had plenty of money. And I didn't see why he couldn't stay with us. We even had a spare room, though it was currently full of junk. And he hadn't displayed any kind of reason not to let him stay with us, to me he just looked like some kid who lived an unfortunate life. He was sweet and kind, and fairly cute.  
"How old are you?" I asked him. I knew barely anything about him, maybe I should start learning. He was going to be staying in the same house as me.  
"Only 14. What about you?"  
"15."  
"I would of assumed older" He grinned playfully.  
"Oh?"  
"You look very mature." I grinned at the thought of looking mature. The sound of Oliver giggling made me smile.  
"I should probably get you some clothes now."

We sat inside a small restaurant a few minutes away from my house. I'd given Oliver a dark blue shirt and some jeans that were a little too small for me anyway. They looked really good on him, Not to mention they fit perfectly. We sat there waiting for our food in a rather comfortable silence. I did feel like I should say something to him though.  
"How did you end up in that alley?" Shit. That is not what I meant to say. He turned quickly towards me from the window, looking down just as quickly.  
"It's a long story.. I had a bad experience at home and had to get as far away as possible. I saved up for about a month and tried to run away" He smirked. "Look at how that tuned out. I didn't have much money anyway so obviously it didn't last long. I've been living on the streets for around 6 months without any money. Looking for work and such was pointless, I was too young and dirty. Nobody would take me in either. I remember leaving home almost a year ago now." I was sure this was the most I'd heard him speak. His accent left me with a smile on my face. How did he manage to survive on the streets for a year?  
"I'm sorry. Like I said you can stay with me" He was still looking down at the red tablecloth.  
"You got lucky, Not many people can cook as well as me, The great Len Kagamine." I said with a chuckle and an upturned head. He looked up at me with a small smile giggling.

While we ate we talked about things, I wanted to learn as much about him as possible. I was to scared to ask about his eye and the multiple bandages that covered different parts of his body. He did tell me that he'd had his bird since before he'd left. The bird that went by the name of James had somehow made its way onto one of the tables just outside the restaurant. He'd also told me that he couldn't remember his last name, His accent was British, his favourite colour is navy blue, He really liked singing, he loved drawing and that he really likes Cheesecake. What he couldn't explain was the sailor uniform, something about it being an unrecognisable disguise.  
"What about you Len?" He said resting his head on his hands swinging his legs back and forth under the table, just finishing the last of his salad.  
"Hmm?" I mumbled into my drink with a confused expression.  
"Tell me about you." I stopped and put my drink down. I hadn't expected him to ask about me. What was there to say.  
"What about me?" I asked looking at him.  
"What's your favourite colour, What's your favourite food, What do you want to do with your life, Who's your best friend, Your hopes and dreams, Your daily life.. Stuff like that silly"  
I blinked and continued looking at him.  
"Yellow, Bananas, Nothing, A boy named Pico, More nothing and extra nothing" I said with a emotionless voice, blinking again. He sighed and tilted his head.  
"You make your like sound awfully boring yknow?"  
"It is boring" I said with a yawn.  
"It shouldn't be"  
"Probably not" I said with a huff.

after we had finished eating and I payed for our food and we started walking home, it was only a short walk and we'd already talked about everything so as usual I was stuck with nothing to time was around 4pm, meaning we'd talked for at least a good hour, probably more, after eating. I looked over at him as he walked beside me.  
"You're really quiet Len." He said turning to me with a gentle smile.  
"I guess so." I replied still looking at him with a slight grin. I turned forward and continued walking when he took a step closer and put his hand in mine.  
My heart raced and my face heated up, a blush creeping onto my pale cheeks. I held his hand tight and looked in the opposite direction to hide my worsening blush. I turned back towards him at the sound of his small cute giggle. My two sky blue eyes met his one golden eye. He got closer and rested his head against me with a yawn.  
"I like you, Len." He said so quietly that I was unsure if he had actually said the words or not. I don't think my heart had ever beaten so fast before. I tried to say something but when I tried to speak the words didn't leave my mouth. I couldn't understand how he could like me in such a way, he'd only known me for such a small amount of time. No matter how badly I wanted to say anything I couldn't bring myself to ruin this moment. Instead I held his hand tight in mine as we walked up my apartment steps.

* * *

Ok so. Enjoy I guess. I'll try to update weekly. Review please 3 :3 Sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapatah Fahree

I closed the door behind me as we walked into the apartment. I turned to look at the blonde who had somehow managed to get ahead of me. I'd completely forgotten about buying him clothes.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot about getting you clothes.. I have some old stuff of mine you can wear for now. If you don't mind that is." I said with a sigh. My thoughts were clouded by his actions. They were such small actions and little words, why did they impact me so greatly? I tried to hide the light blush that had forced its way onto my cheeks while thinking about him holding my hand. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and wondered where I had put my old clothes. It was probably in the spare room where all the junk was. I'd have to clean it all out if Oliver was staying here anyway.  
"It's fine. I don't mind. What did you do with the clothes I was wearing?" He asked tilting his head to one side slightly.  
"I folded them and put them somewhere.. I'll find them for y-" I was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.  
"Sorry let me get that" I called over my shoulder as I went to answer it. It was probably Rin wanting me to do something or another. I picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
_"Hey Len! It's Piko, Whats up?"_ I blinked and stopped to think about what to say, the last thing I had expected was Piko to call.  
"Not much..I was going to call you but I hadn't got around to it..How.. are you?"  
_"I'm good. But to be honest I kinda wanna come visit you mind if I drop by soon? It's been a while."_ His voice dropped off at the end and he started to sound sad. My heart sped up a little at the thought of him missing me, but I dismissed the thought almost instantly. I couldn't let myself be disappointed again. Not even slightly.  
"You should come by. There's somewhere here I'd like you to meet."  
_"Cool, hehe! I'll be around soon, See ya then"_  
"Bye. See you soon" I hung up and put the phone down. I guess that answered what I was going for the rest of today. I turned around to find Oliver standing directly behind me. I yelped and jumped backwards out of shock, slipping backwards. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and then everything was black as I slipped into unconsciousness.  
I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black. I rubbed the back of my head as it throbbed with an intense pain. My vision returned slowly and as the black spots cleared I looked around to try take in my surroundings and make sense of my current situation.. I was laying on the ground of my apartment, in pain. I slowly turned my head upwards, ignoring the pain it caused me. It was then I noticed the boy with white hair that was above me on all fours looking down at me.  
"Are yo-" I sat up in surprise cutting him and off and banging my forehead against his, I fell back to the floor where I was originally with a thud and a yelp. both of us were now screaming in pain.  
"OwwwOww" The white hair boy said rubbing his forehead. He fell back and layed on the floor beside me taking deep breaths.  
"L-Len are you ok? P-Piko?" a distressed voice I recognised as Olivers called from somewhere in the room.  
"yee-owwh" I mumbled at him somewhere between ragged breaths. I sat up again slowly and rested my back against the wall that was behind me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm down.  
"Owwwha-ha" Piko laughed, sitting up and propping his back against the wall beside me, resting his head on my shoulder as he struggled to breathe through giggles.  
"I'm sorry Len. Ehhaha" I opened my eyes and looked at him as he sat up and looked at me. I frowned.  
"Be more careful.." I said feeling the lump that was forming on back of my head. He laughed in response and stood up offering his hand to me. I grabbed it and helped myself up. I brushed myself off and then noticed Oliver standing awkwardly to the side with a distressed aura surrounding him.  
"It's fine, I'm ok. It's just a little bump" I said wincing as a poked the sore spot on the back of my head.  
"Maybe we should get you some ice eh?" Piko laughed making his way to the kitchen.

I sat on the lounge putting the bag of frozen peas to the lump on the back of my head. I wasn't even sure what I'd bit my head on, Whatever it was it hurt, My head was still throbbing with short bursts of pain. Piko was sitting next to me resting an arm on my shoulder. Oliver was next to him and they talked about something I couldn't really hear over my headache.  
I stared at the Tv in front of me that I couldn't really hear either.  
"Lennn~ L-Lenn?" I blinked. W-was the television talking to me?..  
"L-Len..? Over here" A hand was waved in front of my face. I blinked and realised that it was Oliver talking to me. I coughed and blushed slightly looking in the other direction. Maybe I'd hit my head just a little harder than I'd thought.  
"Yeah?" I mumbled turning forwards to face him.  
"Maybe you should rest.. Piko said he'll take me to go get some new clothes~" He said cheerfully. I looked over at Piko who was standing up gathering his things and getting ready to leave.  
"We'll only be quick! Back in an hour or so. You could've come but I don't think ya feeling up to it." He said noticing my gaze. I would've argued, but I really could use the rest. I wondered how trustworthy Piko actually was.  
"Oh..Kay... Just don't be to long. It's going to get dark soon" By the time I'd finished talking they were already at the door anyway.  
"Yeah yeah! Catchya Len!"  
"Bai Le-" He was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming shut.  
I couldn't be bothered to sort through the events and decided to just go sleep. I walked to my room and stripped to my boxers, falling backwards onto my bed and looking at the ceiling. The thought of Oliver and Piko made some tick at the back of my brain. I don't know what it was but I didn't like it. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the pillow. I hope they come back soon was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

**OK so I'm really sorry this is so short. Since school goes back chapters will come out at my own pace. If theres any mistakes please tell me because I usually miss them. Thanks for reading!**

**Ok say I spelled Piko with a 'c' by default. Enough boku no pico for me. (if you don't know what it is please don't google it.**


	4. Chapatah foohre

Warning Boy x Boy blah blah blah don't like it don't read. But I'm sure most of you read the summary and wouldn't be reading this stuffs unless you wanted to~ ^v~

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling in the darkness. I'm not sure how long I slept but it wasn't long, I knew that much at least. There was a dull ache at the back of my head but it had faded to the point where I could almost completely ignore it. My room was dark. So dark that I could barely make out the ceiling I was staring at. I usually kept the lamp on my desk on but I must've forgotten in the excitement of before. I was sure I had been laying here just looking upwards at the ceiling for hours. I was waiting for Oliver and Piko to return they had been gone for ages. I frowned at the thought of them getting into trouble. I sat up and scratched the back of my head in thought. Maybe calling them would be a good idea.

I stood up and stretched my arms. I walked over to the light switch and turned it on, turning back around looking for my mobile. I yawned and looked over at the clock sitting on my desk. 11:04pm. I froze. That was a lot longer than I thought. Though luckily my phone happened to be right next to my clock. I grabbed it and quickly went to dial Olivers number before I realised.. He didn't have a phone. I cursed at myself and dialled Piko's instead. As soon as I hit call I heard a noise from the Lounge room. I ran out and stopped to listen.  
_Migikata ni murasaki choucho..~  
_I picked up Piko's phone from the coffee table and declined my own call. I blushed and looked down at the ground dragging my foot against the soft carpet as if I were in some awkward social situation. He would have my version of that song as his ringtone. How he even found it I didn't want to think about.

I put the phone back down and collapsed on the couch and went back to staring at the ceiling. I let a long deep sigh escape from my chest and closed my eyes. I guess I would just have to wait for them to come home.. hoping they did come home. I frowned again but my train of thought was knocked of its tracks by a rumbling from my stomach. Maybe distracting myself was a good idea? I stood up and walked to the kitchen and began collect what I needed to make myself an omelet.. Maybe I should make one for them as well.

After a good 30 minutes of cooking I put the last omelet onto a plate and sighed with relief, pride and hunger. Maybe I should wrap up Oliver's and Piko's for when they get home. I turned to go to the cupboard when I heard the front door open. Now that I think about it I probably should of locked it while I was sleeping. I peered around the corner to see who it was. Of course it was Oliver and Piko, Giggling and laughing as they walked inside.  
"W-Where were you guys.. You were gone for hours." I said straining to keep my expression blank. Oliver looked at me wide eyed then at Piko who promptly folded his arms and smirked.  
"I'm sorry Len! I didn't realise we were gone so long Piko sai-"  
"We we're just having a little fun loosen up." Piko said cutting Oliver off and falling onto the couch with a grunt. I looked back to Oliver who looked like he wasn't quite sure what to say. He looked up at me with his Golden eye and I had to look down in case I started blushing again..  
"I.. I uh made some Omelets. Did.. Did you G-guys want one?" I stuttered trying to froce a subject change.  
"Yummy ~" Oliver said with a jump.

"I'm fine." Piko said stubbornly. I was beginning to wonder what his problem was. I walked over to the kitchen, gathering a plate and fork for Oliver and I.

After eating, Oliver followed me back to my room. Piko had fallen asleep on the couch while we ate, so I left him there. Oliver and I watched some weird movie on the computer screen as we sat on my bed with a comfortable silence surrounding us. We both had our backs propped against the wall behind, sitting close enough so our arms just touched each other as they laid beside us. Oliver let out a small yawn and rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed and turned my head slightly so he couldn't see my face in the dim light.  
"Tired eh..?"

"Mm-mph." He whimpered snuggling into my shoulder. I wanted to question the time he'd spent with Piko that afternoon but I knew now wasn't the time. He was clearly to tired to even finish watching this movie, That's if he could make out what was going on because I sure as hell couldn't. I sighed and rested my head on his. The pains in the back of my head had faded but I had to admit that I was pretty tired to.

I Stood up and stretched.  
"Hey.. You.. You don't mind if I sleep in just my boxers do you?" I asked making sure the blush on my face wasn't visible. There was an awkward delay before he responded making my heart skip a beat.  
"No.. It's fine. It is kinda hot in here ehe.. Maybe I should do the same.." He was so darn cute I wasn't quite sure what to do. I took off the jeans I was wearing leaving myself with my yellow boxers, I decided that taking my hair out of its usual ponytail might be more comfortable as well. I set the hair tie on the desk, turning off my computer and sat on the edge of the bed. The room was lit dimly by a lamp next to my computer. I turned to look at Oliver who had in the meantime taken off his own pants and shirt. He was wearing nothing but the blue boxers I'd washed for him. He sat there with his legs crossed, head tilted staring at me again with the eye that I could see. My mouth fell open slightly and I blushed again for the 800th time in the last 2 days. I fell backwards onto the bed closing my eyes and pushing the perverted thoughts out of my head before I got hard. I couldn't think of a more embarrassing situation to be in. I felt him slowly lay beside me and stare up at the ceiling with a sigh. I took a deep breath and turned on my side to face him. His skin looked so pale and smooth. I wondered what it felt like. I shut my eyes tight and spoke quickly  
"Watchya thinking aboout!?" I asked a lot louder than I meant to in an awkward attempt to divert my mind from it's current path. I felt him jump back more than I saw it.  
"uhuh.. I'm just.. Thinking about today." He said with a shaky voice.  
"What about it?" I questioned with a much calmer voice, opening my eyes to look at him. I wasn't sure what it was but I could of sworn that he blushed.  
'N-Nothing realllly" He said looking back at me. I was out of things to say. How do I make casual conversation when I'm laying in a bed with a cute half naked boy. He scooted a little closer.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" he said quietly avoiding my gaze.  
"No.."  
"Do you have a girl.. that you like?" I blushed and looked down. He knows that I.. I like boys aswell."No.."

"Do you have anyone you currently have feelings for?" I froze for a second and considered the question. Did he expect me to say him?  
"Mmmm.. Maybe.. I.. I'm not quite sure." I said dropping my gaze as he set his back on me.  
"Oh... what about Piko? He seems nice."  
"He is nice.." I wondered if Piko had spoken to him about that kind of thing. The thought made my heart drop a little bit.  
"Do you like someone.?" I asked cautiously looking at him again

"I think so." He said firmly locking my gaze with his. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart beat faster.  
"Who is it?" I asked playing dumb.

"Take a guess" He retorted with a slight smirk. There was a small pause. I wasn't sure what I was doing but before I could pull my mind back to reality my lips lightly pressed against his. He let out short and quiet moan before pulling back and looking back up at me.  
"Did I get it right?" I whispered in his ear. He blushed and snuggled closer to my chest. Eventually I heard his breathing even out and figured he'd gone to sleep. I moved back and rested an arm softly over him and eventually fell asleep aswell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ Sorry for slow updates and such. Feel free to correct any stupid mistakes I make. Please review~ Many thanks**


	5. Chapatah Fayveh

OK. I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER. SCHOOL IS A DRAG T~T. ENJOY I'LL RANT AT THE END INSTEAD OF THE START.

* * *

I let out a deep sigh as I watched Oliver's pale chest rise and fall with his breathing. He lay on his back head tilted towards me, One arm on his chest one lay besides him. His soft pink lips slightly parted. I'm not sure where the courage had come from but I'd collected enough to brave myself into kissing him. I closed my eyes and smiled, No regrets at all. There where so many thoughts in my head that they all swirled into nothingness and I couldn't think of anything. I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to look at the small blonde headed boy who was staring back at me. He smiled and moved closer resting his head next to my shoulder with a yawn.

"Good morning Len" He whispered dragging out the 'L' in what I thought was very seductive way. I shifted a little.

"Good morning. I'm really sorry I didn't get that room cleaned for you." I whispered back. He giggled and snuggled closer again.

"Aheh, It's okay... ehe" He fidgeted awkwardly.

"I think I prefer sleeping here anyway... I mean.. being with someone else is.. better than being alone in some dark room ehehe" He lifted his head up so his chin rested on my shoulder. I yawned and looked at him with tired eyes. It was around 9:30am. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I had a Piko to find and a Rin to chase up. After all I doubt she had come home last night. There wouldn't of been a lot more noise if she had.

I stood up and opened the curtains fully letting the morning sun in. I took a deep breathe and let it out again.  
"ahhh So bright" Oliver cringed. I laughed as I looked over at him as he crawled under the covers with a groan.

"I guess I should make breakfast, Come out when you're ready." I said leaving the room shutting the door behind me. I looked over at the couch, Piko was still asleep. I was half tempted to push him off the couch in attempt to wake him up, but knowing Piko he'd just make a noise and go back to sleeping on the ground. I sighed again and walked over to the kitchen in attempt to make breakfast.

After finishing the Pancakes I'd already been joined by Oliver and somewhere during the cooking I heard a groan from the lounge room so I assumed Piko had also woken up. I walked out into the lounge room and Piko had rolled onto the floor and fallen back asleep. I didn't bother waking him back up and left him there while me and Oliver ate breakfast. I lifted the food to my mouth slowly, I wasn't to hungry anyway, But eating IS kinda of required to you know, live. Oliver ate his in seconds and sat there staring at me while I ate mine. I stopped and looked back at him briefly.  
"..Yes?" I said with my usual blank expression.  
"Ehh?" He said sitting up. "S-sorry.." he said looking down and tracing the lines of the table with his fingers.  
"Did you want to go shopping for some clothes today?" I said wanting to get out of the house today before having to deal with Rin later on. Maybe we could walk down the the field at the end of the city and sit under a tree. I still had so many questions that I needed to ask Oliver, I was especially curious about what he and Piko had been so busy doing yesterday afternoon.  
"Oh. I.. Well I don't have any money…" He murmured slumping down and laying his head on his arms.  
"Well I'd be paying anyway."  
"Well.. Uhm I guess that.. Is okay.." I gave a small smile and thought about different places we could go to find clothes that would fit his small skinny frame.  
"Plus. I want to show you some places. A tour of the town I guess" I added. I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen and threw the remains in the garbage and placed the plate in the sink. I'd force Rin to clean them when she comes home from wherever the hell she was. I was not ready to deal with her yet. Later I told myself. Before I even spoke to her I'd have to mentally prepare myself so I didn't slice her head off in one swift movement. I looked over at the knife that I'd used to eat. No Len, That's illegal. Then I remembered I had a Piko laying dead in my lounge room.

I walked into the lounge room and prodded Piko's side with my foot.  
"Wake up you lazy ass." I shouted. He cringed and rolled onto my foot, hugging it.  
"Nooo Leeen It's so eaarlly." he groaned  
"Shut up Piko it's like a quarter to eleven get off that floor I pay for that." I said pulling my foot out from under him. He stood up and continued to fall backwards onto the couch behind him closing his eyes and sighing.  
"Uuuggh I'm tired."  
"We're going out soon. You can stay here if you want. "  
"Soo.. I can go back to sleep.?" He said opening up one eye with a smirk. I shrugged. He whimpered and fell to his side and went back to sleep. What a lazy ass.

I told Piko to not let Rin leave if she came home and then I left with Oliver to go buy him some nice clothes. He was wearing my blue jeans and a white shirt again. Every time I looked at him the image of him laying shirtless and innocent came back into my mind his pale body and golden hair. Followed by the small, short and sweet memory of his soft lips pressed against mine. For me that brief moment that had only lasted no more then a couple of seconds felt like forever as it replayed over and over in my head. I looked over at Oliver and smiled down at him as he skipped along with his bird on his shoulder. I was still clueless as to where it had come from or where it had been for the last few days, but disregarded it all the less.

We walked into a small store and Oliver helped me pick out a few different shorts for him. Most of the clothes we looked at were a deep shade of blue, I raised an eyebrow as he picked up another navy blue shirt. He must really like that colour, not that I was complaining it suited him perfectly.  
"Len? What do you think of this?" He chirped walking out of the changing room in dark black jeans and a navy blue top with a black anchor in the middle of it. He spun around giving me enough time to notice now nicely it all went together.  
"It looks really good. Let's get that too. I put some boxers in the cart as well, Let's go buy it all" I said turning to walk to the counter. He turned around and walked into the changing room and putting my old clothes back on.

I walked out of the store with 4 huge bags of clothes after a good 2 hours of shopping.  
"Thanks heaps Len.. I couldn't thank you enough!" He said with a hug. I put my arm that wasn't holding bags around him and laughed.  
"Anytime." I replied.  
"Maybe we should get something to eat before we go home eh?" I didn't really feel like walking all the way too the field today.. Plus it would give me a chance to talk to him before we got home to Piko. Not only that but I was really craving Ramen.  
"Yeaah~" He said jumping around carrying the 2 bags I'd given to him to carry. I huffed. I was so unfit.

We walked into the store and took a seat close to the window. There wasn't much of a view considering we we're in a crowded city but watching the cars and people pass by was kind of relaxing in its own strange way. The table was small and round, clearly only made for two people. And the chairs were small and metal. Not only that but we were the only people in the store, I guess it looked a little shady from the outside but the food was amazing. The first time I'd come here was with Piko. I looked over at Oliver who was staring out the window at the people passing by with a cute smile on his face. A small lady with blonde hair tied back into a pigtail walked over to us. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.  
"Just some Ramen please, For us both, Thanks" I said with a smile. She smiled back with a hint of annoyance and turned to go back to the kitchen.

Oliver turned and watched as she walked away then set his gaze on me with a smile.  
"Hey Oliver?" I asked slowly, a frown glued to my face.  
"Yeah~" He said cheerfully.  
"What were you and Piko doing yesterday, You know.. You were gone for a while.. What happened?" He looked down at the table and fidgeted awkwardly.  
"Well.." He started stopping and shifting in his seat. I interrupted him Impatiently

"I mean.. You said you were going out for clothes right? But you didn't come home with any." I raised my voice a little.  
"I.. I mean we.. We just went back to his and he talked to me.."  
"About what!?" I demanded. His gaze avoided mine.

"He told me about you guys and we went for a walk and he showed me around and stuff.. B-But towards the end he said he liked me.. H-he said he wanted to go out with me and that you were a pervert." The last bit he said firmly.  
"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" I said standing and slamming a fist onto the table. Even people outside the restaurant were staring. I blushed and sat back down.  
"I guess it was kinda like a date or something.. I dunnooo realllly.. I mean I've never been on a date or anything so I wouldn't know" his face as blank as mine usually was. He stared me down as I slumped and rested my head on the table..  
"But I'm not a pervert.."  
"I Believe you."  
"Hmph."  
"Uhhh.. Here's you're food." I turned my head to find the source of the voice. As I turned my head I came face to face with the breasts of a short young brunet who was bending down to put our food on the table.  
"EHHHH!?" I screamed and fell backwards on my chair. She looked down at me with an annoyed expression.  
"Ugh, Perverted freak." She muttered putting our food down and walking away faster than normal.. I stood back up and brushed myself off. I was not a pervert.

After eating we lugged the bags back to our apartment. I pretty much fell through the door and passed out onto the carpet beneath me.  
"Who knew clothes could weigh so much.." I groaned. Oliver skipped around me and put down the two bags he'd been carrying and stood in front of me.  
"Len-kun I think you need to get out more" He said mocking the tone of an authority figure as best as he could with his girly voice. I sighed and stood back up. I petted his head and looked down on him.  
"The only time I'll ever take orders from you is when your taller than me."  
"Awwweh but that'll never happen!"  
"That's the point" I smirked.  
"Hmph." He said spinning around and crossing his arms.  
"Oh! Hi Piko, !" He cheered throwing his arms out. I looked over to the couch where a Piko stood watching me and Oliver. My heart dropped as he looked at me with a half smile.  
"No Rin?" I said hopelessly.

"Nah, Give it another day, And if she isn't back then I'd be worried. I tried her mobile but she didn't pick up."  
I let out a deep sigh as I sorted through his words in my head. I was starting to worry but this wasn't the first time she'd disappeared for a while.  
"Any who, I gotta be off. I have things to do and places to be." He said standing up and brushing himself off as he walked to the door.  
"I'll come by in a couple day, Take care of yourself Len." He said with a small smile.  
"You too Oliver." He said with a sly wink as he closed the door and left. There was a short awkward silence after the door was closed. I looked over at Oliver who was already looking back at me.  
"Len I'll put the bags In the bedroom ok?" He said with a smile. He picked up all of the bags and skipped down the short hallway. Where all that strength was stored in such a small body was beyond me. I could hardly carry 2 of them. I fell back onto my couch and closed my eyes. I didn't let my mind stray to what may or may not be happening to my little sister. She would come home, Like she always did. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was startled by a loud crash from the other room. I jumped up and walked to the hallway stopping outside the closed door. I knocked lightly on the door.  
"Oliver?.."  
"Uwwaaaah, I-I slipped ehe I'm ok.." He said with an uneven tone.  
"I'm coming in. "  
"NO WAI-" I walked in and looked down at the half naked Oliver who was glaring up at me with a teary from his awkward spot on my floor, A light pink blush over his pale cheeks.  
"EHH, I'M SORRY" I said closing my eyes and spinning around to face the wall a deep blush crawling onto my cheeks.  
"eheeh... It's ok.. I mean it's not like I'm naked. A-And it was an accident" He giggled awkwardly.  
"are you hurt?"  
"My ankle is sore.."  
"Can I turn around?"  
"...Okay."  
I turned around slowly to look at Oliver who was still half Naked on my floor. Only wearing some dark blue boxers. I stood looking down at him for a few seconds then sat down in front of him and looked at his ankle.  
"I-its should be fine." I said, recognisably flustered.

"O-Ok." He said Standing back up and sitting back down on the bed.  
"Owwwww" He said rubbing his ankle. I slowly stood up and cautiously sat down next to him on my bed.  
"Are.. you ok?"  
"You already asked that."

"Oh."  
"I am ok."  
"I'm glad."  
We we're both drenched in an uncomfortable silence. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked back at home with a blush. He'd moved slightly closer than before.  
"S-Shouldn't you get dressed" I mumbled in almost a whisper. He blushed.  
"Maybe.." He said edging slowly closer. I felt myself being drawn in again looking down at his soft pale lips.  
"Len.… He whispered.  
"What?"  
He giggled quietly.  
"Nothing really you're blushing and it's cute"  
"I-I'm not blushing."  
"You are."  
Our faces we're a mere finger's width apart. I felt his hot breathe down my neck and brush against my cheeks. I brushed my hand through is silky blonde hair and against the back of his neck. In one swift movement I pulled him forward and his soft lips crashed against mine . I brushed my tongue against his lips and he parted them slightly allowing me in. He let out a loud moan as I rubbed my tongue against his and pushed him back to the bed. I pulled apart and looked down at the panting blonde boy who stared back at me with his singular golden eye.  
"L-Len…" He moaned.  
I froze for a minute thinking about what I had just done. Shit.  
"I-I'm sorry." I sat up and looked away.  
"I shouldn't have done that." I continued without looking back at him.  
"Oh."  
There was a long silence between us. I wasn't sure what to say or how to even explain my actions. I felt a warm hand slip into mine.  
"Lay with me?" He asked softly. I complied crawled over next to him and layed down. He put a hand over my chest and sighed. I turned my head slightly to look at him as he draped himself over me and he looked back at me. So many questions I wanted to ask and so many things I wanted to say. So many things I wanted to do.  
"Len?"  
"yeah?"  
"This is warm. Lets lay like this for a while." He almost whispered. I closed my eyes and relaxed. It was kind of nice to lay with someone like this. And if I wanted it to be anyone I wanted it to be Oliver. Was it strange that I cared for him so much even though it had only been a few days. I frowned and decided it wasn't the time to let these things bother me._ I love you Oliver._

* * *

OK. so yeah. School. I'm so sorry and I promise there will be another chapter before the end of this week. I'll try make it extra long to make up for lost time. Hnnngh

Also totally unrelated I have a deviantart if any of you wanted to check it out. I draw weird stuff so if you do click it don't complain to much. Don't expect much either I'm only 15 for christs sake. Ok enjoy I love each and every one of you don't forget to review 33,3

MY DA.


End file.
